


Wants and Needs

by asongincomplete



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F, a little bit rough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 18:53:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8589802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asongincomplete/pseuds/asongincomplete
Summary: Bernie is back from Kiev and in Serena's bed, but Serena is obviously not done being angry and it shows.





	

The door closed barely a second before Bernie was pressed against it, body protesting slightly as the handle dug into her back. Her mind didn’t linger on the pain, as Serena’s body leaned into hers holding her in place, their fronts touching from head to foot. Soft lips crushed against her own, their kisses frantic and bruising. Hot swipes of Serena’s tongue made her groan, her hands landed on full hips in an useless attempt to steady herself and slow them down. 

“No,” Serena’s voice was an unrecognizable growl as she pushed Bernie’s hands off.Her eyes dark, unfocused as they took Bernie in. 

Then her lips are back against Bernie’s, more urgent than ever. Need and desire palpable with every move. Hips pressed into hers more fully, and there was no room for second guessing now, Serena wants her desperately. 

Serena pulled back for an instant hand grasping a fistful of her shirt and suddenly Bernie’s being dragged forwards into the room towards the bed. She expected them to fall onto it together and almost loses her balance when she found herself being turned around and pushed back onto the bed in one swift movement. Bernie’s smile died as she looked up at Serena. There was no delight in her eyes, no naughty twinkle at having pulled one over on her, not even a smirk. There was nothing but need and hunger. 

Brown eyes raked over her body as Serena stepped closer, letting her fingers tap on Bernie’s jean-clad knee. That simple touch sent a jolt of electricity through her, desire coiling once more low in her belly. Serena didn’t let her enjoy the sensation for long before she was climbing onto of Bernie, straddling her thighs. Her hands reached for Bernie’s shirt, fingers as deft and efficient as they’ve ever been in surgery, undoing the buttons quickly. Serena doesn’t pause in her work, sure greedy fingers sought out newly uncovered skin instantly. Bernie’s skin was set a flame at Serena’s touch, desire growing hotter and brighter with every second. She felt it building dangerously hot, hotter than when she’d been waiting for Serena to finish her drink at Albie’s, stronger even than when Serena had invited (demanded) Bernie come back to her house, growing desperate, needing release. 

She bucked her hips against Serena’s making an attempt to flip them over and show the brunette exactly what she wants, to give her all the pleasure Bernie’s been fantasizing of for months. She needed to be on top to worship Serena properly, to kiss every inch of skin and lavish her with her tongue until Serena screamed and fell apart beneath her. Serena won’t have it, and stops Bernie before she can fully roll Serena under her and she’s roughly thrown flat on her back again. Serena’s hands pushed down on her shoulders holding her in place again. 

“No,” slipped from Serena’s lips again, only this time it’s more raw than anything Bernie’s ever heard, but her eyes are focused for the first time and there was no room to argue with what was clear in those deep brown eyes. 

Bernie gave her a small nod, understanding. Finally, finally understanding. Serena was going to be in control of this, she needed to be in control of it, because Bernie hadn’t let her be in control of anything else. Their whole relationship Bernie had set the course. It had always been her choices. Bernie’s desire, her need, her fear, her cowardice. Serena was obviously sick of it, and it was fine. It was fine because Bernie knew Serena deserved better, deserved more. Bernie could do it, she could give her this. 

She sank into the bed and watched as Serena undressed herself quickly. Her blouse and trousers hit the floor in quick succession, leaving only her grey panties. Bernie could only stare. She was glorious. Truly glorious, better than anything Bernie’s mind had conjured up. She’d never thought Serena’s loose blouses could hide such beauty, curves supple and inviting. “God, Serena.” 

Serena’s eyes fixed her with a stare of such dazzling mix of anger, hurt, and wanton desire, it stole Bernie’s breath. Then Serena was on top of her once more, straddling her, hips grinding and vying for purchase. Serena shut her eyes when she found a rhythm, hips grinding into Bernie’s thigh leaving a wet spot where her already soaked panties made contact with Bernie’s jeans. It was entrancing to watch her, head thrown back a little, breath unsteady, god Serena was practically panting and Bernie had never seen anything so beautiful. The rocking continued, getting harder and faster and more desperate. Thoughts of this had kept Bernie warm through her stint in Kiev, thoughts of them losing control. She’d imagined it like this hard and fast and raw. These vision of unadulterated passion had seen her through many night when she came against own her hand moaning Serena’s name into the darkness of her small flat. She had imaged this in a million different scenarios, but not for their first time and never with Serena oozing anger out of every pore.

She’d imagined passion, yes, but also sweet tenderness. She’d imagined worshipping Serena’s body, kissing her way down the soft skin, showing her in every kiss and caress how much she loved her. But Serena was not gonna have that. Serena won’t have that. Serena was going to refuse that today. Bernie wasn’t going to get that now, neither of them would. This was going to frantic, as frantic as Serena’s hips were rocking now. They would get hot and desperate, Bernie almost regretted it, but it’s obviously what Serena needs so she doesn’t. 

“Inside me. Now.” 

It was a command and Bernie can’t help but follow it, not that she would ever dream of refusing, she wanted this since before their first kiss. Her fingers reached for Serena, moving her panties aside finding her hot and slick, oh so slick, and Bernie could hear herself groan at the contact as Serena gasped. Her fingers slipped into the wetness easily, two then three. 

Serena was a vision, hand in her hair, teeth bitting the soft flesh of her arm to keep her moans from escaping. Bernie couldn’t stand it, not anymore. Serena could be in control, she won’t take that away, but she won’t simply let her scream her passion into her arm. She won’t do that. She raised fully from the bed, sitting up, her free hand on Serena’s back. Bernie held her as close as she could without stopping her fingers from picking up their pace inside Serena. The loud moan from Serena told her this was exactly the right thing to do. 

Bernie started to lose herself then, pumping into Serena faster and faster, working to give her the release she needs. Serena’s hands fell to her back, nails scratching lightly before digging painful into Bernie’s skin. The well manicured nails breaking through the skin beneath them marking Bernie. She’s dealt with much worst pain before but can’t help the involuntary hiss that escapes, and the noise seemed to spur Serena’s nails to dig deeper making Bernie’s skin burn for all the wrong reasons. She just about held in a groan of pain, because this wasn’t about her,this was about Serena, about what Serena needed right now. Bernie could do this, she could push aside the thoughts of what their first time was supposed to be for what it has to be. She would take the hungry, bruising kisses. She will take Serena nipping and then biting on her lower lip so hard Bernie could taste blood, Serena must taste too for there is no mistaking the bitter metallic taste. Bernie swallowed hard and took it, took the raw sexual power that was Serena Campbell at the moment, took the good with the bad, the love with the punishment. She took it because that was what Serena not only wanted, but needed. 

She heard Serena moan loudly and then those wondrous lips were on her shoulder. Teeth sinking into her skin, biting down lightly as Serena had done to her own arm earlier. She seemed to be holding on for dear life as her pussy contracted around Bernie’s fingers, legs trembling. As her muscles spasmed around Bernie’s fingers the light biting turned into sucking for a delicious moment. Serena came with her cries almost completely muffled against Bernie’s shoulder, her teeth really sinking into Bernie’s sensitive skin with the kind of force she knows will leave her black and blue.

Serena pants heavily in her ear, hands pushed firmly against Bernie’s shoulders until her back hit the bed once more. 

Bernie watched and waited.

Serena looked lost, eyes flickering everywhere around the room before settling on Bernie’s own. Finally Serena was really looking at her, seeing her. She was finally, finally, present. For the first time since they entered the house Bernie could fully see the woman she loves. She was there with all the warmth and love that Bernie had always seen and missed, and all the guilt and pain. The heartache of what they had just done slammed into Serena like a freight train. Serena’s face crumbled before her eyes, all the anger and passion falling away, sipping out of her completely, leaving her shell shocked. 

“Bernie. Bernie, oh god.” Her voice broke, emotions ready to overwhelm her. 

Bernie sat up again, hugging Serena, holding her tight as the tears fell down, body shaking as it was raked by sobs. 

“Hush, hush,” Bernie murmured, “It’s gonna be alright. It’s fine. We’re fine.” 

Her name escaped Serena again with another sob. Her arms barely touched Bernie, just hanging on as if Serena was scared she might hurt her now. Bernie began placing soft barely there kisses along her neck and shoulder, comforting her as much as she could. “We’re fine. I promise. I love you.” Her voice was tighter than she would have like, almost strangled. Serena wasn’t the only one feeling guilty. Bernie should have said it before, long before Serena had plucked up the courage to jump into their blossoming relationship without any regard to herself. Bernie should have been the brave one then, so she was determine to be brave now. “Come on let’s get some sleep, we have an early shift.” 

Serena looked at her with sorrow in her eyes. Her brown eyes almost haunted by what had happened, and Bernie understood it wasn’t want Serena had really wanted for their first time together either. They’ve hit a lot of bumps on the road, mostly her fault, Bernie had to admit, but she was going to make up for it now. She was going to start taking care of Serena the way she was supposed to, the way Serena deserved. Slowly she helped Serena under the bedcovers and held her close, Serena’s back pressed against her front as the tears continued to flow. Bernie held on hoping against hope that Serena’s guilt would fade with the morning light, reassuring her over and over that they were fine, that she loved her. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Don't really know if this one works, but it wouldn't leave me alone so here it is.


End file.
